To love a magic knight
by Super Sailor star
Summary: Basically lantis finds hikaru unconscious and tends to her . But what secret is lantis hiding?
1. Default Chapter

Lantis looked around the garden and sighed. Even with the beautiful flowers surrounding him there was only one beauty he could think of. Hikaru, the beautiful red haired magic knight. He couldn't stop thinking of he since he first lay eyes on her. He knew he loved her, but the one question repeated in his mind. " Did she love him?" Sitting down by the fountain Lantis went into a deep thought.  
  
Hikaru stood there, oblivious to the world around her. Something had called her here, to this spot in the park. She smiled to herself thinking of all the noise that her brothers would make when they found her missing. Hikaru's thoughts suddenly turned to Cephiro. To all of her friends there and to Lantis. Sol Zagato's younger brother. Mysterious, Handsome Lantis. Suddenly Hikaru saw the ground coming up to meet her and then blackness  
  
Lantis looked up from the fountain. Hikaru was here, somewhere. Jumping to his feet he raced out into the castle halls. Passing the kitchen he stopped. Hikaru lay there unconscious. Racing over to her he checked to see if she was all right. Then picking her up he went to find Clef. Lantis looked down to make sure Hikaru was all right. Hikaru had snuggled closer to his body and her hand held tightly to his shirt.  
  
Hikaru groaned and sat up. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the light. She was in an unfamiliar room in a bed with beautiful white sheets. Beautiful, fresh flowers sat next to the bed. Looking around she gasped as her eyes fell on a boy sleeping in the chair near her bed. Lantis. What was he doing here? As she put her feet onto the soft carpet, Lantis' eyes flew open, he grabbed her arm. Struggling with all her might she was unable to break Lantis' strong grip on her arm. Looking up at his face Hikaru felt her face turning a deep shade of crimson.  
  
Lantis looked down at hikaru's beautiful face. He suddenly felt his face turning redder. Gathering his courage, Lantis took a deep breath. "Hikaru I love you ". Looking down at her, he saw the shock etched on her face.  
  
Hikaru was shocked. Lantis loves me? Looking up at Lantis she felt he heart beat faster. " I love you too Lantis." She whispered slowly. Leaning closer to her, Lantis and Hikaru flelt their hearts beating in unison. As they shared a long passionate kiss, the couple knew all was right in the world. 


	2. kIDNAPPED!

Hikaru sighed as she sat under the huge tree. It had been one month since she had plummeted back into Cephiro. One month since she and Lantis had professed their love. Hikaru was happier than she had ever been in Cephiro, but something ached in her heart. Hikaru missed her home, her Family, and Her friends Fuu and Umi. Hikaru was so occupied in her thoughts, she didn't notice the once clear, blue skies turn black. A pair of Bright red eyes suddenly glowed above the head of the Magic knight of fire, and she was startled as a hand covered her mouth, and yanked her into the treetops above. Struggling as hard as she could, Hikaru cursed at herself for leaving her sword in her bedroom in the castle. Biting down suddenly, Hikaru escaped the thing's grasp as it held its hurt hand. Its eyes suddenly became an even darker as it formed a sword out of nowhere. Hikaru dodged quickly, but it wasn't fast enough as the handle collided with her head. Hikaru saw the ground come up to meet her, and then blackness.  
  
Lantis jerked up in his bed. A cold sweat trickled down his face. Closing his eyes he tried to recall the horrible dream, but all that came up was a blank. As he splashed the cold water onto his face .he glanced out the window. The clear blue sky was now dark black, and lightning flashed. Lantis suddenly grabbed his shirt form the chair nearby his chair. Grabbing his sword, Lantis raced out the wooden door. Slamming it shut behind him.  
  
Hiakru moaned as she sat up in the huge bed. Sunlight shone onto her, illuminating her red hair. She was alone in a huge white room; the only light came from the window near the front of the bed. A wooden door stood on the other side of the room, a dresser sat nearby that. As she made her way to the door, Hikaru suddenly stopped as she caught a glance of her reflection. She was not in her usual outfit; instead she was dressed in a beautiful red flowing dress. The door suddenly creaked open, startling Hikaru. A man entered the room slowly. Hikaru could tell he was a guard by his clothes. As he led her down the huge hallways Hikaru observed the tapestries hanging on the walls. Hikaru was so busy she didn't notice that they had arrived. The guard poked her with his spear and pointed to the huge doors before them. They slowly opened, and Hikaru entered slowly, Unsure of what was to become of her. The guard took his post beside the door and as she fully entered the room, the doors creaked, as they slammed shut behind her.  
  
Lantis looked around him, a worried look etched onto his face. Hikaru had been seen here last, but she was nowhere to be found. As he searched the ground beneath the tree, something glittered, catching Lantis' eye. Crawling closer, Lantis opened his hand, to reveal the tiny silver locket he had given to Hikaru, her name engraved on the front. In the blink of an eye Lantis unsheathed his sword and had it placed at the throat of the monster before him. This wasn't one of Ascot's friends who visited him in the castle. It was a wild one, and Lantis knew it knew where Hikaru was. Pushing it closer to the monster's pale neck he clenched his teeth"Start talking".  
  
Another guard escorted hikaru inside. As they approached the front of the massive room, the guard bowed and lefty. Hikaru looked up at her captor. He looked almost familiar to hikaru, but she couldn't place his face. Yet, she knew she had seen him somewhere before. He smiled at her and gently took her small hand into his. " I'm pleased to meet you Hikaru, I am Emerald ". Leaning down he drew her into his arms. Before Hikaru could stop him they were kissing. Hikaru struggled, trying to break the kiss, but to no avail. Hikaru suddenly stopped struggling, and wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the kiss. As emerald broke the kiss he looked down at her. Hikaru's eyes were Pure red.  
  
Lantis looked down at the dead monster's corpse before him. He felt no remorse for killing it. Quickly summoning his Horse he leaped onto it and rode off towards the unknown.  
  
That 's the end of this Chapter so please review! Oh, and I'd like to  
thank all the kind people who reviewed chapter one. Thanks so Much!  
  
Ok now onto the extremely boring but very necessary part. I do not own  
Magic Knight RayEarth, but I do however Own Emerald. Thanks For Reading!! 


	3. SURPRISES ,SURPRISES

Lantis sighed as he looked around him. The dark forest was no reason to smile and Lantis knew that. He was silently cursing himself for not being there when Hikaru was taken. As he was involved in his thoughts, he didn't see the monster jump from a nearby tree into the road ahead of him, its long fangs bared and sharp claws gleaming. His black horse reared in terror, throwing its rider, then retreated. Lantis braced for impact, knowing it would not be light. Getting up he drew his sword and prepared to battle the hideous red monster.  
  
Hikaru's back hit the hard wall as they passionately kissed. She ran he hands through his dark green hair, as she further deepened the kiss. She felt Emerald pulling her closer to him, closer to his perfect body. Breaking the kiss she looked up into his Light blue eyes, Emerald smiled down at her and pulled out a bouquet of beautiful red roses from behind his back. As she admired them her eye caught something glittering on one of the rose stems. As she carefully pulled it off the stem she gasped. Lying in her palm was an expensive engagement ring. Hikaru looked up to see Emerald smiling widely she felt the tears welling up as her bent down to one knee and took her tiny hand into his. " Hikaru, will you marry me? " There was an ominous silence in the huge throne room as everyone waited for her answer. Hikaru wiped the tears away from her pure red eyes and smiled "Yes". Emerald wasted no time in pulling her back into a passionate kiss.  
  
Lantis carefully wiped the blood form his sword. The hideous monster lay before him, beheaded. The tip of its fangs covered in his blood. Tearing off a part of his sleeve he wrapped it around his sleeve and continued on the dark road. He arrived at the village below the castle late in the evening. Emerald and Hikaru were now sitting down to dinner, as was everyone else. As he stumbled into town the poision began to take its effect. Before fainting he saw a fleeting image of Hikaru smiling at him.  
  
Lantis groaned as he sat up on the futon. A white bandage was wrapped around his arm where the monster had bitten him. Looking around him he sighed. He was in a small, empty room. The door lay shut at the other end of the room. Getting up he put his shirt on and went to find his rescuer. Lantis didn't expect what he found though. Fuu and Umi sat at the table chatting as Ferio tended to the fire. Ascot sat in a chair; eyes closed and legs crossed. His expression didn't change as he crossed the room and sat at the empty chair next to Fuu. As they other boys joined them they began to discuss their plan to rescue Hikaru.  
  
Hikaru sighed as the maid quickly tightened the white dress tighter around her slim waist. She was still able to breathe even thought the dress almost cut off her circulation. She wore a beautiful white wedding dress, with a golden tiara omtop of her red hair. Luckily it was only the trial, of the dress, the real wedding wasn't for two weeks and the whole castle and the village was celebrating. As the week slowly passed something began to awaken again in Hikaru. She kept having visions of a tall boy with short black hair. Although she didn't know whom he was something inside told her she did. Plopping into her large brown four poster bed she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Emerald slowly snuck into the huge room, smiling widely. Hikaru lay asleep on her huge four poster bed dreaming of the wedding. Her long, red hair flowed over the sheets of the bed like a red ocean. . Leaning over her he brushed his lips gently against hers. She sighed and turned the other direction oblivious to the world around her. As he slowly closed the large wooden door he stopped and watched her for a few more minutes before closing the door silently.  
  
The wedding day finally came and the whole village was prepared to witness the marriage of Prince Emerald and Hikaru. As the guards watched the crowd pour into the large rose garden they overlooked Five figures dressed in long black robes walking amongst the large crowd of villagers. The whole garden was decorated beautifully for the wedding. Chairs were set in neat lines on the short green grass for the guests and the Emerald stood beneath a huge thing of blood red roses. The bride was in the castle; nevorusly wringing a tissue as the maids looked over the wedding dress once more. A golden tiara stood atop her white veil, standing out from her white wedding gown. As she stepped off the stool, Lila, her main maid handed Hikaru her bouquet of red roses. As she got into her place she heard the organ begin to play. Sighing she watched the procession begin. The wedding had begun.  
  
Ok again I do not own Magic knight RayEarth. I do own Emerald. Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story. You Rock! Please keep on reviewing! 


	4. Final chapter

Lantis sighed softly as he watched the procession make their way slowly down the aisle. The flower girls threw dark red rose petals onto the ground, as the bridesmaids with their bright bouquets walked slowly behind them. A sudden hush quickly came over the crowd as the organ began to play the wedding march; everyone turned and smiled as the bride made her way to the altar. Lantis ' jaw almost dropped when he saw Hikaru. She looked like an angel in her stunning white wedding dress with a golden tiara atop her veil. Composing himself he looked over at Umi and Fuu. They were having the same reaction as him, having never seen their friend look like that. Lantis saw her gasp as she caught a glimpse of him, but before anyone noticed she had composed herself and continued down the aisle. Did she remember him?  
  
As she reached the altar Hikaru looked over at Emerald and Smiled. He took his small hand in hers and together they turned to face the priest. He droned on for an hour or so until it was finally time for the " I do's ". Lantis looked over at Ascot who was standing in the far back of the garden, the monsters he had summoned behind him. Looking over at Fuu, Umi, and Ferio he gave the signal. The plan to rescue Hikaru was on. Ascot's monsters leapt into the crowd, roaring loudly and showing their sharp fangs. People screamed and fled in terror, and peace gave way to chaos. Emerald drew a long polished sword and looked around him. Five figures stood in the middle of the chaos, their black cloaks swaying in the wind. With one word the guard circled around them with the business end of their swords pointing towards them. "Take off your cloaks and tell me who you are" Emerald said as he stood on the outside of the ring of guards, Hikaru clinging to his arm . Obliging him they removed the heavy black cloaks from their bodies, throwing at the feet of the nearest guard. Brushing his black bangs away from his eyes he examined Emerald. He was a little smaller than Lantis but still taller than Hikaru, he had unusual light blue eyes and there was something Lantis didn't like about him. He surprised the small group when he revealed he knew Hikaru. Lantis ' expression didn't change as he brushed his long black bangs from his eyes. " How? " Umi asked as she handed something to Ascot behind her back. Emerald smiled and began his long explanation.  
  
I first saw Hikaru when she and her friends were in the forest. She looked so beautiful in her school outfit and I instantly fell in love with her. So I disguised myself and went to the real world as an exchange student in her school. I made friends with her and as time progressed we became even better friends. But I had to return to Cephiro and I have been unable to find her since. But now that I have her I'll never let her out of my sight again. He finished and took a large drink from a nearby glass. Lantis ' expression hadn't changed throughout the story, but it was easy to tell he was paying attention. Umi looked quickly over at Ascot and nodded. In the blink of an eye smoke filled the garden, and no one could find anyone. Lantis used this opportunity and grabbed Hikaru quickly away from Emerald, covering her mouth to muffle her screams.  
  
Emerald coughed and covered his eyes from the stinging smoke. As it slowly cleared he looked down to see if Hikaru was all right. His bellow of rage could be heard throughout the town and through the dark forest. Turning to his guards Emerald ordered them to raid the village and search every house thoroughly. As he watched them march out he smiled to himself in satisfaction, he knew there was no hope for the thieves now.  
  
Lantis looked down at Hikaru and smiled widely. She had fallen asleep a few minutes ago and was now snuggled close to him as they quickly made their way back through the dark woods. Looking behind him, Lantis let out a sigh of relief. No sound came from the dark wood behind them; they had lost the guards following them. Setting Hikaru down carefully he watched as she soundly slept on the cold hard ground. Bending down he brushed their lips together in a kiss. Hikaru's eyes flew open and she wrapped her slender arms around his neck. Lantis quickly broke the kiss and smiled down at her, his red haired beauty. She was back to normal and Lantis couldn't be Happier. A sudden noise alerted the group as another monster landed hard onto the ground, it's fangs dripping with saliva. Lantis pushed Hikaru behind him and drew his sword, but before he could do anything Hikaru was standing before him with her own sword drawn. Leaping forward the monster let out a mighty roar as he descended toward the magic knight of fire. Hikaru just smiled and stepped out of the way of the monster's attack. As it landed hard on the hard ground, she stepped behind it and with one swift motion, decapitated the monster.  
  
Emerald banged his fist hard onto the hard wooden table, the sound echoing off of the high walls and ceiling. Dismissing the messenger he picked up the crystal glass filled with wine in front of him. Shaking it around a bit he put it to his lips and drank deeply. As it he put it down he smiled. " I will have Hikaru for my own." He whispered to himself.  
  
Hikaru sat under the huge tree overlooking the valley below. As she sat there she didn't see someone sneaking up on her until it was too late. A pair of strong arms lifted her into the air as she giggled like a little girl. As the person put her down she turned and looked up at him, Lantis stood behind her a huge smile plastered onto his face. Hikaru suddenly became curious as she noticed he had his hands hidden behind his back, leaning over a little she tried to see what it was. Lantis kept hiding it until she finally became annoyed with him and gave up. Bending down onto one knee Lantis pulled a small black box from behind his back and quickly opened it. Hikaru gasped as tears fell from her red eyes, inside was a beautiful diamond engagement ring. "Hikaru will you marry me?" Lantis held his breath and waited for her answer. Hikaru smiled down at Lantis as she gave her answer, a yes. The lovers shared a passionate kiss under the tree as the sun set behind them, turning the clouds beautiful colors.  
  
One year later Hikaru smiled as she looked up at Lantis; in his elegant Tuxedo with a red rose pinned into it. As he leaned down to kiss her she smiled. This was the happiest day of her life, but there was one thing she was wishing for. Her father and brothers to be here to witness her marriage, but she knew that could never be. As they broke the kiss the crowd let out a cheer. Lantis and Hikaru looked at each other and smiled. They both knew this was meant to be. 


End file.
